Lost Soul
by m00shrum
Summary: -Some things will never be the same.- Yuugi now has the confidence he lacked so long ago, and Yami is feeling worthless. Can Yami be convinced that Yuugi still needs his love and protection? [One-shot: YamixYuugi]


LOST SOUL

I stood near the park benches, watching a mother help her little boy onto the swing. She gave him a light push and he was off, drifting back in forth in his own little world, his watching mother completely forgotten. Feeling a little downhearted, I turned away, lost in my own thoughts.

Cozy little arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I turned to find my aibou's amethyst eyes gazing into my own. "Jounouchi got a call from his mother from the hospital," he said softly. "He left a few minutes ago. Do you want to stay a bit longer? Perhaps I could take you for a ride on the merry-go-round. Or would you like to go back home?"

"I think I'll stay," I said, giving him a smile that was meant only for him. "Unless you have homework…"

Yuugi quickly shook his head before I could continue. "No, I'd like to stay here, too. I really miss the park."

"But you come here almost every week!" I said, chuckling. "How can you possibly miss this place? You almost have down the whole map of the park by heart."

He smiled and leaned in, giving me a small hug. "Some things will never be the same," he whispered.

I sighed, breathing the sweet scent of his hair, the soft strands tickling my lips. "Perhaps you're right," I admitted. "But we can still try. Come, take me on the swings, the merry-go-round, wherever you'd like, and I shall comply." Carefully pulling from the hug, I took his hand in my own. "Take me away. Perhaps I can still be your aibou…"

He laughed, a melodic jingle that could shimmer the dull air. "You'll always be my aibou," he said, his eyes shining with glee, rocking our hands back and forth between us. "My friend."

Just a friend? Oh, Yuugi, you break my heart, yet you fill me with your light.

"And you'll always be my joy and laughter," I replied. "When my world clouds over, you are my sun, my warmth, my source of life." I said all of this with a teasing smile, but deep inside, I secretly wondered if I was of equal importance to him. When did the light ever need the darkness?

Yuugi grinned and released his gentle grip on my hand, running far ahead. "Come on!" he yelled. "I'll race you to the merry-go-round!"

I gazed at him longingly before running after him, making sure to stay a distance behind. My longer legs could have easily outrun him, but something was pulling me back. This was Yuugi I was racing. I didn't mind surrendering to Yuugi. Anything, as long as I could watch his amethyst eyes glow with delight, hear the enchanting laughter which escaped those lovely lips. Anything, as long as my aibou was happy, and I could finally be satisfied and say to myself, "My duty has been fulfilled for the day."

The tinkling music of the merry-go-round interrupted my thoughts and I came to a stop. Yuugi was panting uncontrollably and his face was flushed from running so fast. "Am I getting faster? Or are you just getting old?" he teased, his breaths coming out in short rasps.

I breathed heavily, pretending to be exhausted, as well. "Are you insulting me?"

"Of course, not!" he exclaimed. He giggled, covering his mouth with a small hand, and I nearly melted on the spot. "Stay here," he ordered. "I'll go buy the tickets." I felt a crumpled note being stuffed into my hand. "And buy us a pretzel or some popcorn or whatever you'd like!"

"No cotton candy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. As amused as I managed to sound, I suddenly wanted to burst into tears and run all the way to Egypt. It was ridiculous to be upset over something so small, but it hurt me to watch him change.

Yuugi shook his head proudly. "I'm eighteen, Yami! I don't eat cotton candy, anymore!"

"What if…" I began, but he had already ran off to the ticket booth. Suddenly, he didn't seem so helpless and innocent anymore as he stood in line, along with the other adults buying tickets for their children. "What if _I_ want cotton candy?" I whispered into the air.

I ended up buying him a pretzel, and handed the food and change to him as he came back with the tickets. He offered me a piece of the pretzel before taking a bite, but I refused, assuring him I wasn't hungry. We watched as the merry-go-round came to a stop, and the little boys and girls climbed off their horses with the help of the workers, running outside to greet their parents.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yuugi said, grabbing my arm and dragging me under the circular tent. He chose a white horse with a golden saddle, hoisting himself onto it without the help of a worker. I took the black horse behind his, my heart skipping a beat as he turned around and winked at me.

"Sir, you need to buckle the seat belt," one of the workers said from below.

I shook my head helplessly and obeyed, hooking the buckle. The bell rang in the distance and I felt the wooden horse move stiffly below. The merry-go-round was nothing like riding a real horse, but I enjoyed it nonetheless, watching as Yuugi laughed and bobbed up and down on his horse like every other child in the tent, the pretzel in his hand completely forgotten.

"Was it fun?" he asked excitedly as we left the tent.

"Yes," I replied, unable to tear my gaze from those beautiful eyes full of laughter. "I'd like to go back in there sometime."

Yuugi broke off a piece of his pretzel and stuffed it into his mouth. "Let's go on a boat ride. The sunset can be seen from the lake if we go at the right time. Come on!"

He ran off again, and I followed. But this time, I could feel my tears burning my cheeks as I ran. I quickly wiped them away with a sleeve and swallowed the lump in my throat. Only Yuugi could make me cry, and he didn't even know he could. I was being selfish. I had known all along there would be a day he didn't need my help anymore. But I wanted him, wanted him to always want me back.

When I arrived at the lake, Yuugi had already paid for our boat and was beckoning for me to hurry up. I sat behind him, watching as he managed to quickly paddle us from the shore. Then, he turned to face me.

"Have you been crying?" he asked softly, releasing the paddles and allowing the boat to drift on its own. He slowly reached up and touched my cheek.

I shook my head. "No, the wind hurts my eyes when I run. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, he rose from his bench. "You can paddle if you want," he offered. "I'm a little tired."

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully as we switched places. Taking the paddles, I stroked the water gently, making sure I didn't exceed Yuugi's former pace.

He didn't reply.

For a long time, it remained silent, and I tried desperately to focus on the steady lapping of the water and the voices in the background of others on the lake. From the corner of my eye, I could see Yuugi shifting uncomfortably as he fed the remainder of his pretzel to the nearby ducks.

Suddenly, he threw himself on me, clutching the fabric of my shirt as he sobbed into my chest. I released the paddles and held the trembling body tightly in my arms, rocking him back in forth, muttering meaningless words into his ears as the tears continued to fall. My owns tears threatened to spill, but this time, I didn't bother holding them back. For a long time, we stayed in the same position, until I finally pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, stroking his cheek and brushing away his tears aside.

He shook his head as newly-formed teardrops trailed down his cheeks. "There's nothing wrong with me!" he sobbed. "It's you! Why are you always making me happy, doing what I want you to? Why can't I do anything for you?" He buried his face into his hands, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably.

Oh, gods. Why had I not realized? I pulled him onto my lap, running my fingers through his hair. "Because you're everything to me. Your happiness is enough to satisfy me. I exist to protect you, to please you, to love you. But I've done what I needed to—"

Before I could say another word, a pair of soft warm lips were pressed snugly against my own in a tender kiss. Small hands reached up to wiped my tears away, gently caressing my face.

"Oh, Yuugi," I moaned into his mouth. "I love you. I don't want to let go."

"I love you, too" he breathed. "You'll always be my aibou. My friend. The other half of my heart and soul."

We kissed for what seemed like eternity, and for the first time since forever, I felt complete, my soul reunited with my aibou's. Perhaps Yuugi was right: Some things will never be the same. But why hold back? Let them change…

Yuugi grinned through his tears as we broke apart, and I knew I must've been smiling, as well. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Let's go for another ride on the merry-go-round," he suggested. "Of course, if you don't want to—"

I smiled and took his hand, bending over and placing a light kiss on his fingers, his giggles filling my ears. The boat lightly rocked as I looked up into the amethyst eyes so full of love and hope.

"Only if you ride with me."

- - -

****

Note: I realized after I finished writing it that this fic was inspired by _The Catcher in The Rye_. How? I won't tell you. Go read the book if you haven't read it because it's good stuff. Anyway, I guess you can call this a sister fic to _Light My World_. Or a brother fic. Or whatever you'd like to call it. It was supposed to have a poem, too, but I took it out, because I thought the story is better off without it. Erm… yeah. My second Yugioh one-shot. I'm so proud. I know Yami may seem out of character, but really, I think he'd be soft and childish around Yuugi. But only Yuugi.

Yuugi: You really love me _that _much?

Yami: *blushes* I love you _more_ than that.

Jounouchi: Hey, guys.

Yami: *straightens and recollects himself*

Yuugi: I love you more than more! *huggles Yami*

Jou: o_O

Yami: O_o

Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think! =]


End file.
